Susurros del Corazón
by ambar51chick
Summary: Continuación de Secretos Ocultos: Han pasado 2 años desde la ultima visita de Angewomon y Magnaagemon ,muchas cosas han cambiado en el digimundo la pregunta es ¿El cambio es bueno o malo? Los protagonistas podrán superar los obstáculos impuestos o saldrán perdiendo.. Amor,corrupción,muertes y peleas...
1. Prólogo

Susurros del corazón

Han pasado cerca de 2 años desde que nuestros ángeles favoritos vivieron su mas reciente aventura en el digimundo.

Muchas cosas han pasado tanto en el digimundo como en la realidad,nuevas leyes rigen el mundo humano y de igual manera el digimundo.

Varios de los digimons decidieron poner a un gobernante supremo pues las cosas no eran buenas...Pero en cambio de mejorar.,las cosas estas van empeorando pues dicho gobernante es cruel corrupto y lo demás que describen a los malos gobernantes XD.

Dado dichas circunstancias varios de los amigos de Angewomon y Magnaangemon les enviaron una carta pidiendo su ayuda urgentemente...

¿Podrán hacer algo para ayudar al digimundo?

* * *

Moshi-moshi aquí reportandome después de tanto tiempo :p lo primero que puedo decir es que lo siento estuve estancada en crisis psicologica :c si si si estoy loca...

pero no importa el caso es que e vuelto :* ok no tanto XD

lo único que puedo decir es que esta historia puede que sea más larga y un poco más basada en la realidad del mundo puede que hayan misterios muertes peleas...y el mismo pero mejorado cursi y dulce amor de los protagonistas...

* * *

Espero sus reviews y me honraría demasiado tener los reviews de :

jeny castillos

lunaprincess

WolfxD

Konan Aatsuki

waiting 27

Fasara

Lord Pata

sesshoxcris

Lady Gatomon

Vicky

si es posible pues ustedes fueron mis grandes seguidores de dicha historia...

Y por supuesto de los demás también después de todo sus opiniones son las que me motivan y mejoran

nos leemos

bye kiss :*


	2. Llamada

Holus a todos :3 Lord y Fasara que bueno tenerlos de vuelta :D me alegr

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Matt y T.K , Angemon se burlaba nuevamente de la estatura de T.K

-A si que ya han pasado 2 años...cuanto has crecido T.K apenas me llegas a las rodillas XD

-Cállate Angemon! yo soy mas maduro y listo que tu!

-Si , claro...Dime has besado a una chica?

-emmm...y-y...yo...

-Ves ni siquiera has besado a alguien c= dijo Angemon en modo burlón

-Claro que e besado a chicas...He besado a 11 chicas!- reclamaba

En eso llegaba Matt acompañado de Gabumon de la secundaria y había escuchado todo

-!¿Qué demonios T.k yo te creía más inocente¡?entro Matt haciendo un puchero

-Hermano es broma yo no e besado a nadie soy puro soy inocente! dijo con ojos de perrito

-Deberias creerle Matt ,T.K es el chico más honesto que conozco-intervino Gabumon

-Jajajajajajaja...rompió en carcajadas Angemon-que cruel mentira me hiciste creer T.k XD

-Aja ¬¬ como si tu tuvieras todas las chicas a tus pies Angemon- lo reprendió Matt

-No me importa tengo al ser que más amo Angewomon-decía con orgullo

-Si pero ¿la pudiste cuidar bien? pregunto Gabumon inconscientemente

Angemon cambio su rostro a uno super serio recordando los malditos momentos que Myotismon le hizo pasar a Angewomon ,cerro los puños con fuerza y dijo - No es de tu incumbencia- dicho esto se fue al cuarto de T.k dejando a tres chicos muy confundidos

-Creo que jamás debi haber dicho eso-dijo con tristeza Gabumon

-No te preocupes tan solo es muy delicado los temas de ese tipo - le sonrio T.k con gentileza

-ok lo tomare en cuenta-sonrío Gabumon

(En eso llego yo y se armo la party XD ok no tanto)

En eso suena el telefono y Matt contesta

-Hola- dice una voz femenina

-quien habla?-pregunta Matt

-Soy yo Kari , ¿esta T.K?

-si ,kari enseguida te lo comunico -respondió Matt

-ok , muchas gracias Matt-dice Kari esperando en la linea

-T.k te habla Kari

-ok, ya voy

Matt le da el télefono y el contesta

-si?

-T.k hola

-em...Hola Kari ]:3

-esta Angemon ? Angewomon necesita hablar con el urgentemente!

-si claro enseguida te lo paso luego no hablamos _

- jjaja ... ok :x

T.k va a su cuarto y se encuentra con Angemon y le dice -es Kari te va a pasar a Angewomon

-Entiendo - recibe el télefono y contesta - Hola ?

-Angemon te voy a pasar a Angewomon ok?

-Si claro...Porfavor-dijo impaciente

-Hola Angemon! ^^ contesta con entusiasmo Angewomon

-Mi querida princesa como estas ?

-Mocoso , ahora con esto! dice sonrojada

-Bueno ...Niña mala :D

-tks, No tienes remedio verdad?

- Es posible solo si me besas se borrara :3

-aja ¬_¬

-ok mejor no , dime acaso alguien te molesto para patearle el trasero?

-NO!sonrojada

La voz de Angewomon se torna seria da un suspiro y responde - Puedes acompañarme a la plaza donde se entregan los correos? porfavor, es urgente

-Claro espérame voy a cambiarme y voy

-gracias te estaré esperando - y cuelga

- ocurre algo malo ? -pregunta T.k

-no no no no te preocupes...Puedes digievolucionarme a Magnaangemon?

-Si

Angemon ultra digimons a (lucecitasmons :d) Magnaangemon

-gracias T.k mmm... Tienes ropa normal ?

-Ok?

-es enserio mi ropa no es tan normal como la tuya ¬¬

-e si tengo ropa que me queda grande te la puedo dar espérame-se va al closet y saca una playera blanca y un saco café con pantalones entubados negros y unos converse blancos-te sirve?

-si muchas gracias

-a donde

vas?

-a una plaza :p

-ok?

-ya T.k tambíen soy sociable e.e

-si -_- bye

-ok

entonces Magnaangemon se desviste }:o y se pone la ropa quitándose el casco dejando al descubierto unos hermosos orbes azul claro y cabellos castaño claro :*(derrame nasal) - listo después de todo me veo bien c: bueno vamos con la niña mala...

To be continue

* * *

**Super ultra duper derrame nasal :o**

**ok se que es muy aburrido los primero cap pero asi es además es necesario para la introduccion de la historia...ya ira metiendose el amor la preocupación y la violencia de este gran mundo**

**reviews¡?**

**bye kiss;***


	3. Discusión

**Aw lo lamento es que no tuve inspiración pero ya volvi o_0 espero y les guste**

* * *

-Cielos jamás me había vestido así-pensaba Angewomon pues llevaba puesta una blusa floja color crema con un shorth corto cafe claro y unas botas cafes oscuro con su hermoso cabello rubio en una trenza rebelde del lado

-Te ves muy bien- dijo Kari con una gran sonrisa

-tu crees?-pregunto dudosa

-claro cualquier hombre caerá ante tus pies y más Magnaangemon- respondió búrlonamente

- Kari! - dijo muy sonrojada

o_o

-En verdad es tan molesto que todas las chicas que van pasando me vean-decia Magnaangemon llegando a la casa de Kari-finalmente he llegado-presiono el timbre y abrió Kari

-Magnaangemon es un gusto verte -lo saludo alegremente

-igualmente Kari ...Esta ella?-pregunto

-si pasa por favor-dándole el paso

-gracias- y se metió a la casa

-Dios cuanto tardas mocoso te pintas acaso!?-exclamo burlona Angewomon

-Qué como crees!?-respondió

-En fin, nos vamos?-pregunto ella

-si vamonos , gracias Kari hasta luego-se despidió Magnaangemon

-Denada y recuerden cuidense mucho actualmente la situación no es la mejor -dijo preocupada Kari

-No te preocupes yo la cuidare -y abrazo protectoramente a Angewomon por lo que ella se sonrojo

-ok , confío en ti - se despidio y ellos se retiraron , caminando rumbo a la plaza comercial platicaban ...

-Te ves preciosa - haciendola sonrojar

-en verdad crees eso mocoso?-ligeramente sonrojada

-Niña mala eres la joven más hermosa que conozco- dijo con gran ternura poniendola sumamente roja

-ytutambienerestanguapoybello- lo dijo tan rápido y en voz baja ,colorada como un tomate

-Qué dijiste ?-pregunto curioso

-emmm... d-de q-que tam...bien eres m-muy lindo mocoso-dijo con tanta vergÜenza ( disculpen que lo haya puesto con U grande pero no tenia otra opción c=)

-aw eres adorable Angewomon Ü

-pero cómo diablos haces esas caras!?

-es don personal XD

-ok?

-Bueno dime que carta te enviaron?

-estas seguro de querer saber?

-Veras hace dos años desde que no vamos al digimundo y algunas cosas han cambiado,no me preguntes que porque no se detalles así que recibi una carta de varios digimons incluyendo a Silimon y Marumon pidiendo urgentemente recibir la carta...y-fue interrupida por el

-Porqué no llaman a otros?-dijo molesto,no es que odiara a ellos simplemente la última vez no fue muy buena que digamos

-Mocoso somos ángeles tienen razones para pedirnos ayuda , además que diablos te pasa es nuestro lugar de nacimiento

-que diablos me pasa!? la última vez fue horrible te dañaron y torturaron como quieres que me comporte!?

-Ellos no me dañaron , sabes perfectamente quien fue!-respondió exaltada y molesta

-claro que lo se , solo que si te vuelven a hacer daño no me lo perdonaría y por instintos lo mataría !-grito con gran euforia

Angewomon se quedo callada con la mirada baja sin saber que hacer,entonces Magnaangemon la sujeta de la muñeca y le dice con tono frío

-Comprende que me importas demasiado y mi deber es protegerte, olvida la carta , no vamos a ir a ese lugar

la sujeto fuertemente de la muñeca provocando dolor en ella y la jalo en sentido contrario a lo que ella nego y se quedo parada

-e dicho que nos vamos -lo dijo en tono tan duro y fuerte que provocaba miedo

Pero ella no contestaba se quedo callada y solto pequeñas lagrimas

-Si no me haces caso te llevare a la fuerza es por tu propio bien eres muy frágil y débil-dijo inconscientemente

-A-así que soy débil-la voz de Angewomon se escuchaba quebradiza y triste - entonces no te importa tu propio lugar de nacimiento ,solo e sido un estorbo cierto ?

-No necesito darte detalles , sabes a lo que me refiero - dijo con indiferencia , finalmente analizo todo lo que había dicho y volteo por impulso a verla , lo que vio le rompió el alma se encontraba temblando y de sus hermosos zafiros caían lagrimas vio su muñeca y estaba sumamente roja por la fuerza , se maldijo mentalmente suspiro y la abrazo con gran cariño enteramente arrepentido de lo que había dicho entonces susurro - lo lamento , disculpa por haber sido duro y haberte lastimado ,no eres un estorbo y eres muy fuerte lo siento no pénse en lo que dije ,me podrías perdonar?

-S-si claro mocoso ,solo no lo hagas más por favor - dijo sollozando

-No lo volveré a hacer lo lamento -acto seguido sobo su muñeca y limpio sus pequeñas lagrimas tiernamente - ahora vamos por esa carta que el digimundo nos espera -con una gran sonrisa

-si :3-respondió feliz

Finalmente llegaron a la plaza y se metieron , era una gran gran ...establo em digo plaza xd como toda gran establ- digo plaza llena de locales restaurantes y las tipicas personas que van a comprar cosas, sin embargo había algo que no paso de desapercibido para Magnaangemon pues desde que se metieron habían muchos hombres vestidos de negro muy sospechosos por lo que abrazo más a Angewomon a lo que ella noto y le dijo

-qué sucede?

-no es nada simplemente no te alejes de mi y no hagas caso a ninguno de esos hombres de negro ok?

-si pero que tienen de malo ?

-no me fío mucho de sus apariencias solo eso

-esta bien- dudosa

subieron por las escaleras eléctricas para ir al local de correos , después de todo las típicas miradas de envidia de chicas para Angewomon y los típicos chicos celosos para Magnaangemon, Subieron al siguiente piso y un hombre de negro se les acerco y ...

To be continue XD

* * *

**o_0 Qué diablos sucederá?!**

**buajajalol soy tan mala finalmente en el proximo cap un poco de acción y Magaangemon se mostro un poco más duro que gacho XC**

**Me alegra tener a casi la mayoria de las personas que me dejaban reviews en Secretos Ocultos sigo esperando sus reviews de todo tipo de ofensas dudas aclaraciones y reviews, acepto :3 con cariño XD**

**sesshoxcris , Lord Pata , Fasara , lunaprincess , WolfxD gracias por sus comentarios**

**Bye kiss :***


	4. Plaza

**Lamento la tardanza debido a variaas cosillas XD**

* * *

Y... Un hombre de negro se acerco, demasiado a Angewomon para el gusto Magnaangemon , entonces el hombre tomo su mano y dijo

-Buenas tardes bella señorita ,le gustaría probar este perfume de fragancia de jas...Oh no pudo terminar la frase pues Magnaangemon lo separo bruscamente de ella y lo fulmino con la mirada

-Lo lamento joven no había visto que estaba acompañada la señorita-con una falsa sonrisa :)

-Qué diablos quieres?-pregunto de manera interrogativa Magnaangemon ,quien puso atras de el a Angewomon a lo que ella se nego pero el la miro de manera de suplica para que hiciese caso y ella accedio

-Pues vera me gustaria que ella probase este perfume de jazmin ,que ha sacado la nueva empresa CH(Carolina Herrera)-repondio alegre ,pero se podia notar su gran falsedad

-Espera-dijo Angewomon quien lo encaro y le dijo -no se supone que no debes venir de negro, si no con ropas de la empresa y con papeles de muestra y entregarlo y ya además me niego

-(Maldita sea mi suerte)penso el hombre de negro-em bueno...y-yo...em...solo un poco - dicho esto sujeto con gran rapidez y rudeza la mano de ella y cuando le estaba a punto de poner la fragancia sintio como caia al suelo fuertemente volteo a ver quien fue y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la causante era ella

-Acaso eres sordo te había dicho que no!-lo dijo con enojo

El pobre hombre lo unico que pudo hacer entre tantas miradas de las demás personas y de ellos corrio despavorido.

Magnaangemon se estaba cagando de la risa ,desde cuando su niña mala era tan atrevida XD

-Sucede algo mocoso ?- respondio sombria

-n-o no nada solo que te viste muy linda haciendo eso -dijo con alegria

-Que!? - e hizo un puchero sonrojandose- rapidamente se recupero y dijo-vamos a los correos

-si claro :3

(-porqué no puedo hacer esas caras ?

-La escritora ni quiere XD

-pero quien diablos es la escritora!?

-_- no se C=

-ok?)

-oh mira ya llegamos ,que rápido !-dijo con asombro Magnaangemon

-cielos si no me dices no me doy cuenta e.e-dijo con ironía ella

-Aow eres adorable :3

-tsk,mejor vamos a recogerlo y listo-dijo con sonrojo ,dirigiendose al local finalmente entraron pidieron el pedido y lo recibieron pagaron y salieron de ese local buscaron una banca y se sentaron a ver la carta

-Seguro que quieres verlo?pregunto dudosa

-si-respondió frío-necesito saber que ocurre-lo dijo seguro de si mismo

-esta bien -abrieron la carta y con fina redacción decía lo siguiente:

_Queridos MagnaAngemon y Angewomon escribimos esta carta para que la reciban y solicitamos urgentemente su ayuda pues varios de los digimons han puesto a un mayor a cargo pero solo a empeorado las cosas pues cobra impuestos hay más corrupción y muertes por lo que pedimos su gran ayuda lo más rápido posible …_

_Sin más por el momento gracias._

_Atten:Silimon y Marumon y otros más._

Angewomon no podía procesarlo desde cuando el Digimundo había cambiado tanto?

-Así que ese es el problema

**To be continue**

* * *

**Al fin publico en verdad lo lamento solo que no estoy muy bien y no puedo motivarme tan rápido ahora si prometo acción el cap sig lo juro c=**

**gracias por sus reviews y desenme suerte**

**Bye kiss :***


	5. Frialdad

**¿Me creerán que no pude publicar ni tuve inspiración? No lo sé estuve en mis días depresivos y no quería hacer nada…Sin embargo aquí está el cap x333 disfrútenlo…Cabe decir que cambio demasiado el carácter de Magnaangemon se podría decir que es mucho más frío insensible y super protector (bipolar xd ok no solo que Angewomon lo saca de sus casillas)**

* * *

Angewomon no podía procesarlo desde cuando el Digimundo había cambiado tanto?

-Así que ese es el problema-Dijo con calma y serenidad Magnaangemon

-¿¡Qué diablos te pasa, como puedes actuar así nuestro mundo está en las ruinas!?-Le gritó ella con ira y tristesa

-No sé cómo reaccionar mejor, así que simple y sencillamente tratare de no molestarme, no creo que haya necesidad de ir , además que ganamos fama, dinero u honor? Creo que no, simplemente solo resolvemos sus patéticos problemas …-Lo había dicho con gran serenidad y una frialdad que Angewomon jamás había visto , exploto y le dio una gran cachetada que resonó y varias personas que pasaban por allí se les quedaron viendo por un momento XD

-Cómo puedes ser así de frío y desinteresado, acaso eres un maldito insensible?...Ya no eres el Angemon del que me había enamorado. Eres un maldito, frío e insensible digimon …Me has decepcionado Magnaangemon …-después de decir esto se fue a paso lento para salir de la plaza ,pero escucho como él le decía algo por lo que se detuvo

-Dios creía que habías madurado pero veo que sigues siendo la misma gato inepta e inmadura que siempre has sido , al parecer lo que te ocurrió no te dejo una enseñanza verdad?-le pregunto con una frialdad con la que jamás le había dicho

-A qué te refieres con lo que me ocurrió? –pregunto sin saber la respuesta .Aunque en realidad ella lo sabía perfectamente

-Definitivamente no puedo creer que él no te haya hecho madurar , pasaste una tortura con él y aun así eres tan inmadura…Yo pensé y creí que te y va a hacerte más fuerte y más consciente pero me he equivocado solo te hizo más débil y patética ….Creo que jamás te debí haber rescatado …

Angewomon estaba helada, triste y frustrada pero intento mantenerse fuerte aunque le era imposible y con voz quebrada le pregunto- Soy un estorbo cierto? A lo que él respondió

-Necesito especificar más acaso?-respondió burlonamente

Finalmente limpio las pocas lagrimas caídas y siguió caminando hasta perderse entre la gigante plaza , lo que ella no vio es que dos hombres de negro la siguieron discretamente sin que ella o él se diesen cuenta .En cambio Magnaangemon sonrió y se dispuso a caminar al lado contrario sin prestarle atención a lo que había dicho, camino y se metió en una tienda donde vendían cosas de café , té y jugos. Pidió un té negro mientras leía un periódico que el encabezado decía :

"**Tres asaltos perfectos en tres grandes plazas de Hikari Gaoka" ** Interesado se puso a leerlo adentrándose en las terribles noticias de la economía , corrupción y todo lo que caracteriza a los periódicos xc

-Un café expresso- pidió un hombre de extraña y misteriosa apariencia pues estaba vestido completamente de negro que había llegado recientemente

-enseguida-respondió la joven que atendió a Magnaangemon

En eso suena un teléfono era el de aquella persona lo contesta

-_hola, señor!_

-si qué sucede?-aquella voz era ronca y fea daba miedo a eso le pareció a Magnaangemon

_-la tenemos ¿qué hacemos? La utilizamos como rehén?_

-negativo esperen mi señal voy haya en 5 minutos

_-entendido señor _

Colgó tomo su expresso lo más rápido pago y se fue en esa corta platica Magnaangemon escucho todo con claridad y algo en el se encendió una chispa de protección ….

**To be continue**

* * *

**Mierda lo se me tarde un putero lo se lo lamento en verdad no pasara otra vez ok? X3**

**Les gusto trate de poner más drama y una fea pelea entre Angewomon y Magnaangemon**

**Gracias por seguirme y darme reviews los amo :3**

**Bye kiss :***


	6. Mensaje importante de actualización

**Mensaje importante….**

**lamento la tardanza pero en la secundaria me traían en joda….ya se creen que voy a decir " sigo en mis días depresivos y no me inspiro" pero no…ahora siento mariposas en el estomago... por lo que actualizare en un par de semanas o meses….Lamento decirles esto pero siento que no me ha quedado bien y que no debo seguir con "Susurros del corazón"….no se ustedes díganme si quieren que lo continue…, así que díganme que prefieren y sean honestos porfavor…**

**Gracias .**


End file.
